Air-conditioning systems in which plural air conditioners are communicably connected to a controller via a network such as Ethernet (registered trademark) in a store or office building have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Generally, such a controller controls the air conditioner by using a control program stored in a built-in memory.
On the other hand, controllers that allow an operator (mainly, a building administrator or local service engineer) to newly define a control program that makes an individual air conditioner specifically suitable to various installation environments have also been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 2).